


My relationship talk

by Chaoskitten



Series: Communication is key [2]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, canon is dead and i am running away with the characters, except not really, i guess this is them actually talkimg about it, set in the second season i guess, they need better communication skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskitten/pseuds/Chaoskitten
Summary: After Perry tells him that he would never marry JD, he is very upset about it.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: Communication is key [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	My relationship talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetrevelation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrevelation/gifts).



> Inspired by this gif set 
> 
> https://sweetrevelation.tumblr.com/post/143659324198/that-mrs-larkins-an-aggressive-lady-she
> 
> And my current hyperfixation on Scurbs and this pairing, as well as my desperation at the lack of content in this fandom

Disclaimer: I do not own "Scrubs" or any of the characters.

But I do own a Scrubs DVD box set, a vivid imagination and a tumblr blog, and I guess that qualified me to write this. Have fun

Perrys easy dismissal of the sheer possibility of both of them getting married stuck in JDs head all day.  
It was a Friday and he knew both him and Dr. Cox had the next day off, so normally he would give Turk and Carla some excuse and spend as much time as possible in Perry's apartment, most of that time probably naked.  
But somehow the opportunity didn't seem as appealing anymore, after the rant he received for comparing them both to the married couple they had been treating.  
It wasn't that he had seriously humoured the thought of getting married to Perry (Okay he had on several occasions dreamt about it,walking down the aisle. Fascinatingly he had only been wearing a dress for half of those fantasies.) 

He knew there were issues with commitment on Perrys side, and also on his own if he was completely honest. Why else would they still mostly be sneaking around, even though they had been sleeping with each other for almost a year?  
He hadn't even told Turk about it, though his best friend knew due to his almost psychic abilities of just...knowing..when people slept together. But JD had sworn him to secrecy.

He wasn't saying that he wanted Dr. Cox to just drop down on one knee and propose immediately, but this thing they had going on, JD just wasn't sure he could continue with it if it wasn't leading anywhere. Sure he was still young and didn't want to settle down right away, but it would be nice to know that the option was there... somewhere in the future. (He pictured it, a beautifully decorated wedding arch, waving at him from far away and he raised his hand to wave back at it, there were white flowers and doves.)

He finished his shift at the hospital without running into Dr. Cox again, which he wasn't really mad about. He knew going through with his plan of not going to his apartment after his shift was wobbly as it were. Seeing him, being reminded of how utterly sexy he was, would have probably toppled the small sliver of self restraint he was holding onto. 

So after his shift, he didn't even wait for the other doctor to finish, opting to just take his scooter and ride home right away. Both Turk and Carla had night shifts so he would have the whole apartment to himself. Maybe he could come up with a new trick for Rowdy.

It was almost two hours later, after he had taken a long shower and snuggled in front of the TV in one of his most comfortable onesies that his phone suddenly chimed.

Perry:  
Where are you?

He rolled his eyes at the screen. This was just typical of Dr. Cox to assume that he would come to his apartment, like always. They hadn't made any plans, but normally when they both had a day off, JD always drove to Perry's apartment. It was probably one of those unspoken agreements, but screw that. He was sick of this whole secretly-fucking-each-other thing. Well not so much of the fucking part but very much so of the secret part. The secret part could get lost for all he cared.  
He debated about just ignoring the text but that made him feel bad. 

JD:  
At home

After a few minutes waiting there was no answer so JD slumped against the sofa cushions again and opted for drowning his sorrows in popcorn and prime time TV.  
He was almost dozing off by the time there was a sudden loud knocking at his front door. Annoyed at the interruption of his maudeling, JD got up, intent on shooing whoever it was away. But when he opened the door instead of some neighbour or Jehovah's witnesses, Perry was standing before him. JD sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Nice to see you to Ashley." Dr Cox pushed against JD into the apartment, then turned his head and raised an eyebrow at JD. "You coming?"  
JD rolled his eyes but followed Dr. Cox into the apartment and sat back down on the sofa.  
He ignored the gaze boring into his skull from the side, where Dr. Cox stood. (Maybe if he ignored him long enough he would just go away again.)

"What's wrong?"  
JD ignored the question and instead tried to focus on whatever program the TV was showing.

"Come on Newbie, talk to me." It almost sounded begging but that must be wrong, JD thought. Dr. Cox would never beg.. (Well apart from in bed, sometimes, especially if JD was in charge and teased him for long enough, but those were special circumstances.)

"Why, so you can call me girls names and tell me no one will ever marry me?" JD asked, defeated, dragging a hand over his face. He felt like crying but that would probably just make this whole thing worse.

"Wait, is this still about the Larkins and your ridiculous comparison?"

"Yeah kinda. But don't worry, I understood. You said it, 'this is never gonna happen'."

"Yeah but I didn't think it was something you wanted then." 

"I thought they were a good team. And I think that we are a good team. Or could be, you know, someday."

Dr. Cox sighed again, sinking down on the sofa next to JD.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you are this serious about it."

"I'm not. Or wasn't really. Am not. Ugh."

"Take your time Annabell."

JD sent the other man an annoyed look.

"I don't mean I want to get married right away. But we have been, what, sleeping with each other? for almost a year and I guess I just need to know if this will lead anywhere? I get it, you're not big on commitment. God beware something taints your big lone wolf personality. But I need a bit more than this, whatever it is." 

JD keeps his head down after his admission, scared what he would see in the other man's eyes. He could take rejection about as well as your average guy but that didn't mean that he wasn't afraid of it.

"So you...you're breaking up with me?" JD almost doesn't hear the low question, but his head shoots up as his brain registers the tone. Perry almost sounds..hurt?

"I ..no? I wasn't aware we were in a relationship? See that's what I am talking about. I don't know where I stand. Am I your fuck buddy, though god beware you would actually admit to me being a buddy of yours. Am I just a convenience? Is there even something to break if me and Turk are the only people who know about this " JD gestures between Perry and him vaguely, but lets his hand fall again helplessly "and the only reason Turk knows is because he has almost psychic powers?" 

JD was crying by now.

"Jesus, kid." Dr. Cox pulls JD in with one hand and holds him against his chest. JD thinks about struggling against it but instead just slumps against Perrys firm chest and buries his face against the fabric of his shirt.  
For a while the only noise in the apartment is the quiet sobbing from the sofa.  
Dr. Cox looks down on that ridiculous mane of hair and tries to fight the fluttering sensation of fear in his chest. He will not mess this up, he tells himself.

"Newbie you know I am not good at this whole touchy-feely stuff." he can feel the younger man nodding against his chest. "However I do find myself in quite the predicament of caring for you. In a definitely not normal amount. As in 'it is absolutely ridiculous how much I care for you'. I...I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by not being open about being in a relationship with you, because that's what this is for me. A relationship. And if you want to tell people about it, you should. There are probably a few more apologies I owe you but let's leave it at there for now, okay?"

JD looked up from his spot at Dr. Cox's chest.

"So...you do wanna marry me?"

"Jeezz JD what a romantic proposal."

"I'm serious."

"Yes Newbie. I could see myself marrying you one day. If only to see you in a big white fluffy dress"

JD rolled his eyes and shoved Perrys shoulder lightly. The other man tilted his head and gave him a kiss against his temple.

"I love you Newbie." JD beamed at him.

"Love you too Perry."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun to churn out at 11pm on a Thursday night.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
